The utility provided by portable, light fixtures that are located on each end of a secured, articulated T-section is well established. This type of light assembly finds utility in automotive repair shops, photography studios, construction and as general lighting assemblies that are placed in selected locations to illuminate various objects and areas.
In the prior art, the portable, twin-mounted light assemblies generally include structure to secure the light fixture in selectable horizontal and vertical angular positions. The T-section is typically supported by a vertical telescopic stand that has on its lower end a stable platform such as a tripod design or a weighted stand. The light assemblies currently available and disclosed in the prior art are either equipped with one light fixture that is attached to one end of a light-fixture attachment T-section; or, if a twin light is used, there is a light fixture located on each end of a T-section. These light fixtures are attached to the T-section in such a manner that their removal from the T-section is not functionally feasible.
The instant invention differs from the prior art light assemblies in the structural design of the light-fixture attachment T-section and most significantly, in the design of the light fixtures. These light fixture are designed to be easily attached and detached from the light-fixture T-section. When detached, they become portable and can be operated at a distance from the primary structure of the light assembly.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,126,928 Hughes 30 June 1994 5,088,014 Boughey 11 February 1994 5,060,894 Hillinger 29 October 1991 ______________________________________
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,928 Hughes patent discloses a mobile boom-mounted light fixture that is particularly adapted for use in connection with the maintenance and repair of motor vehicles. The single boom light is provided with four separate degrees of freedom and the boom assembly allows the light fixture to be rotated transversely about the upward longitudinal axis of the stand; to be rotated vertically; to be rotated about the axis of the boom assembly; and to be pivoted from its position on the end of the boom assembly. Once a position is selected, the position is fixed by a brake and friction plate mechanism.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,014 Boughey patent discloses a tool caddy having an upward projecting boom that includes at its upward end a light fixture. The boom is movable on a lower supporting surface and includes a central support member having trays for storing tools. The lower section of the supporting surface includes a set of caster wheels that allows mobility. The T-section also includes an extension member and an adjustable strut. The strut allows the position of the boom to be fixed with respect to the extension member.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,894 Hillinger patent discloses a collapsible three leg structure that is used to support a stand with a T-section having at least one light fixture attached to its end. The collapsible legs are held to the stand by a disk member held within a pair of ears. One of the ears has a toothed opening as does the disk member. A gear member may be moved to a locked position where the gear contacts the toothed portions of the disk member and one of the ears which locks the disk in a fixed position. When the gear is moved out of contact with the disk member, the disk member is free to move with respect to the pair of ears. Thus, allowing the legs to be placed in various locked positions. Note that the inventor of this patent is also the inventor of the instant application which utilizes the collapsible legs portion of the patent.